Summertime with Jesse
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Kira gets to live out her fantasy with her stepbrother Jesse.


_Author's Note: I do not own the series __**Invasion**__; this is an incest story if that offends you stop reading now. This is my first story based off the series, reviews are very much appreciated!_

It had been a week since 16-year-old Kira Underlay had seen her step-brother Jesse Varon, it felt so long that she was doubtful she would recognize him if she saw him. Their bond had become strained following the wild hurricane which turned their whole town on its head. About to start a new semester at school, Kira remembered feeling desperate to escape the small town of where weirdness appeared to make its home at, a place no one seems to recognize anymore or feel safe. The last time she saw Jesse was when she was hugging him goodbye, reassuring him his Mom's love was unwavering.

Now here they were four weeks later, Jesse was in the middle of an emotional crisis and Kira was living in a different world she couldn't recognize and was not expecting to find a voicemail from her step-brother while lying on her bed sulking.

"Hey sis, I know we haven't hung out in while, but since you live only eight minutes away I was hoping to see if I can come down there. I would stay for about a week. Call me back when you get a chance and let me know, I want to get away from the Glades for a bit."

Kira began to think about it on the way home from looking after her adorable 7-year-old step-sister Rosie, reminiscing about the good fun days when they would vacation together as a family. Part of the appeal of moving down here was all those wonderful memories she had when everything seemed to make sense.

As soon as she got home, Kira gave her brother a call and was slightly disappointed to receive his voicemail. Sighing dramatically in the voicemail, Kira let Jesse know that "I guess it would be fine" putting the word "guess" in bold lettering to add emphasis in a teasing nature.

Kira never heard back from Jesse and soon the weeks flew by and she had pretty much forgotten his request. So, when she heard an unexpected knock on her front door, only to find her attractive classmate Derek Culie standing on her doorstep as Kira made her way up the path, Jesse visiting was the last thing on her mind. Thinking the blonde flirt was here to tempt her Kira approached cautiously, never knowing whether Derek's intentions would ever be innocent or not.

As Kira approached she gave Derek a once over, and she would admit the boy was smoking hot.

Derek was wearing tight athletic shorts and a casual red t-shirt but Kira could see the burgeoning muscles rippling underneath his clothes. The 16-year-old was so focused on his phone he didn't notice her approach as he went to press the phone to his ear.

Kira was about ten feet away when her own phone started ringing, alerting the boy by the door of her presence.

Answering the phone, Kira was startled to hear my voice distantly coming from the phone of the boy by my door.

Suddenly nervous about the identity of this mysterious boy, Kira stopped walking and studied the boy.

The boy holding the phone squinted at her before smiling wide and running over to Kira, scooping her up in his arms and swinging her around before setting Kira down, "Hey sis! Thought I'd surprise you and just come down!" The girl's mind seemed to short circuit and all Kira could focus on was the handsome muscles under his shirt.

Her mind cleared and quickly worry faded from Kira's body, leaving behind excitement to see not Derek but her step-brother after all this time, "Hey there step-brother, or should I say, big brother, wow have you grown or what."

His heart-warming laugh seemed to send heat across Kira's skin. "Yeah well, what can I say I guess puberty finally hit me," he replied.

Kira just could not believe this tall 5'9 boy, strong with muscles, curly brown hair and white skin was her fun-loving strong-willed brother. Clearly, she could still tell the similarities between him and herself, they both had the same chocolate-brown hair while her eyes were green and his brown and varying personalities they'd inherited from their parents.

"So are we gonna go inside or are you gonna keep gawking at me?" Jesse asked.

Kira ripped her eyes from scanning his body for the handsome guy he always was. She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks as he caught Kira looking at him.

Laughing awkwardly, Kira walked past him; her right arm brushing his as she reached to unlock the front door. Kira jolted when she felt the electricity run across her bare skin where his arm had touched her. It had been too long since Kira had been with a boy whose touch had sent pleasing electrical impulses.

"Wow sis your pad looks great!" Jesse said as he brushed past her into the house, heading straight to the living room windows, which delivered a nice view of the rest of the neighborhood.

"Yea better than all those trees we had littered outside our windows after the hurricane," Kira paused, "so how are your Dad, Rosie and Larkin doing?"

It had been a while since Kira had called the Varon residence and now seeing her brother, a certain homesickness for the Glades had set in.

"Ahh they're okay, they seem to have really gone head over heels with this E.T. crap and are trying to keep everything okay."

Kira quietly scrutinized Jesse's face for clarification, "What do you mean, "keep everything okay." Jesse paused, "well let's just say they've taken a weird look on life, but I don't really want to talk about it now."

Sympathy and curiosity raced through the girl's body, but Kira resisted the urge to keep pestering him for information.

After giving Jesse a quick tour of the house they settled down to chat, "So how have you been after the hurricane?" he asked.

"It constantly reminds me of all the fun I used to have being there with you guys, there was this place in the Glades I just know Mom and Dad would talk about." Kira half-smiled, "I'll have to bring you to it next time I come around."

"Okay that sounds cool," He paused and looked down at his phone. "Oh damn, my Derek's like 4 blocks down the road from here."

He turned his phone around to display the maps on his phone.

"Oh yeah, you should go visit him, I know you have a crazy week now but maybe you should go visit him tonight." Even though Kira was enjoying his company, she didn't want to see him holding any grudges.

"Are you sure? I feel like I just got here," Jesse questioned.

"Yeah, of course, you're going to be here all week. We'll have a lotta time to catch up later." Kira insisted.

"Ok yeah, I'll swing over and see if he wants to hang out or something." Jesse got up and grabbed his sneakers and headed out the door.

Knowing she would have a few hours to herself, Kira realized she had to take a shower and get changed for the night. Living in Florida required daily showers to wash away the grime of the heat-filled swamps.

As Kira was getting in the shower, she swore she heard the front door open and close, but as she paused listening for footsteps she didn't hear anything and realize it was probably the neighbors.

Turning on the water speaker, Kira put on my favorite Pop music playlist, knowing it would help her unwind for the day. Unclipping the shower head, Kira sat down on the convenient built in seat, the perfect place to sit and masturbate. Kira turned the stream to a single steady stream and leaned back. She could feel the warm tile against her back as her green eyes automatically closed while her brain instantly envisioned a sensual scene of a girl in the shower with a boy observing her from the door. Kira slowly started twisting her nipples, pulling on the tips feeling the pulse of pleasure go down to her heart.

The aroused teenage girl lazily moved the stream of water across her skin, thoroughly enjoying the heat it provided. Kira's hand moved on from her nipples and crept south spreading her pussy lips with her fingers.

Kira turned the heat of the water towards her clit, circling around it, adjusting the flow of water to feel like velvet. She grabbed the dildo she secretly keeps on the rack and rubbed it around her opening, teasing herself. Even with the water stream, Kira could feel herself growing wetter.

Pressing the dildo against her pussy lips, Kira could feel the pressure of its thick head waiting to push inside, slowly she pressed the tip further. As Kira was moving the stream of water to her clit, she heard ragged breathing coming from outside the door. Opening her eyes, Kira looked to the doorway and saw Jesse standing in the shadows of the cracked door.

His mouth was slightly open, and his hand was gripping the door frame, his knuckles ghost white. Kira couldn't help but glance down and noticed a bulge in his blue shorts. Somehow instead of feeling disgusted by being caught by her step-brother, Kira felt a renewed heat settle into her very core.

Kira locked eyes with her brother as she gently pushed the dildo further feeling it spread her pussy out more, and moved the jet of water fully onto her clitoris. The cloud of of desire taking away any repressed fear or confliction she had.

The teenage girl could feel the tightening in her stomach envelop her, Kira watched as Jesse slowly came closer into the bathroom, his hand disappearing underneath his blue athletic shorts. His face flushed crimson with color, Kira could almost make out a sheet of sweat forming on his forehead.

Neither of the teens spoke; all that was heard was the low Pop music, water, and their heavy breathing. The heat spread down Kira's stomach, her body tightening and contracting. She felt a wave of light-headedness hit her, eyes closed heavily, and Kira sagged against the warm tiles of the shower moaning without restraint. Her heart racing and limbs tingling with the orgasm as it zig-zagged through her body. Kira's pussy clenched around the dildo and she couldn't help but wish it was her brother's cock instead, causing her to moan in taboo pleasure.

Kira opened her eyes when she heard a grunt and looked over to see Jesse grasping the countertop, his own eyes squeezed shut and his hand not moving. A slight darkening of the fabric of his shorts signaled her to Jesse's orgasm as it ripped through his thrilled body.

Suddenly, what felt like a cold bucket of water, dumped over the girl. Kira could not believe she just willingly masturbated in front of her stepbrother. Not only did she do it willingly, she wanted it even more.

Kira's gasp must have surprised Jesse as he jumped and seemed to realize what had just happened himself. His whole face flushed cherry-red and he quickly exited the bathroom without a word.

Kira quickly rinsed off dropping the dildo to the floor of the shower and exited the bathroom, wrapping herself in a huge pink bath towel as she had not grabbed clothes before getting in thinking she would be home alone when she emerged.

The girl peeked out the door and not seeing Jesse, Kira raced into her bedroom. She could feel my heart pounding near bursting, _what the hell just happened_?

Kira's mind was racing and all she could feel was the heat rushing through her body. Fantasies played in the girl's mind, imagining her brother's cock back inside my horny pussy.

Taking pause in her thoughts, Kira rushed getting dressed, still damp from the shower as her clothes stuck to her skin. Her long-wet brunette hair drenched her white tank top making Kira's perky breast show through the fabric. Just as she had bent over drying her hair, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Startled, Kira opened the door to see her stepbrother standing there, in the same soiled shorts. She felt a wave of heat flow down her transfixed body as Kira realized he could see through her wet shirt. Instantly she felt her nipples harden and press against the fabric.

"Hi Jesse, I uhh thought you were going out for a few hours..." Kira paused unsure of how to discuss what had just happened in the bathroom. She could feel a blush grow deeply on both of her cheeks..

"Well I was gonna, but I realized I'd rather spend my first night hanging out with you and came home." he paused before continuing, "I... uhh heard the music and I thought it was coming from your bedroom and realized it was the bathroom... and the door was half-open..." Jesse trailed off seemingly lost on what to say next. Kira clearly knew what had happened, he saw his naked beautiful sister masturbating.

"Hey it's okay," Kira slowly reached out resting her right hand on his arm and felt Jesse's body sag in relief. _I wasn't mad, damn I did nothing to stop it._

"Can we just forget it happened, I promise it won't happen again," Jesse said as his eyes examined Kira's face.

"Sure, of course, let's just cook some dinner." Try as she might, Kira couldn't help remembering his gorgeous eyes on her as she thrust the dildo in and out and the how aroused her body felt as Jesse's eyes burned into hers.

"Oh ok let me just go change," he said smiling nervously.

Kira ogled him as he walked into the bathroom, resisting the urge to peek as he had done with her.

When he came out, they both tried to stay casual as they both went downstairs to the kitchen to fix a baked chicken recipe Mariel left them for dinner.

The rest of the night seemingly went by as if the bathroom incident had never happened, much to Kira's slight disappointment. After a delicious dinner and watching a _Star Wars_ movie ended the night and both teens went upstairs to bed.

Lying in bed, Kira dreamt vividly, dreaming of Jesse's cock glistening above her pussy, her legs spread wide, pussy lips dripping wet and ready for him. It was so unbelievably vivid that she was for sure it was real, only when Kira woke up hot and sweaty with her pussy throbbing did she realize it was all a dream.

Kira's pussy ached for release, leaning over to the side of the bed, her left hand rifled through her bedside drawer searching, feeling for the cool velvet tool she knew she had hidden in there, sighing in relief when she felt it under her fingertips.

Briefly Kira glanced at her bedroom door making sure it was shut and then listened hard for any noises. Hearing nothing, the girl's hand slipped under the covers with her vibrator, thankful she had purchased a silent one.

Pressing the cool toy against her pussy lips made the girl shiver, Kira turned on the vibrator starting with the lowest intensity. Soon the feeling of the electric vibrations started to make her hot pussy ache more than any previous session.

While her vibrator was quiet, Kira was not, soon she had to grab a pillow as she moaned and her searing grunts became louder.

Wildly Kira moved the toy across her clit pushing herself closer and closer to release. She could feel her nipples tingle and become hard. Her sleek skin was prickling with electrical pleasure. Kira could feel her back arching off the bed, her release was close, just a few more seconds until...

The door suddenly burst open, startling her so bad that Kira twisted on the bed and fell off, tangled in her pink sheets. Before she knew it, a male figure was towering above her. Kira was about to scream only to realize it was Jesse standing there, in only his boxer briefs looking afraid.

"Oh God, Kira are you okay." It seemed to take Jesse a minute to understand the situation his sister was in as he went to pick her up off the floor. "Oh, you're naked." Kira stared at him with her mouth gaping.

"What're you doing barging in here?" Kira almost yelled.

"I heard grunting and a lot of noise and thought someone had broken in and hurt you."

"It was just me ok," Kira stated, beginning to get up off the floor.

"What were you doing?" he trailed off. Kira didn't have to answer because his gaze went to the vibrator that was still quietly buzzing on the bed, now uncovered since the sheets were on the floor along with her.

"Oh damn," he whispered.

Kira got back on the bed, swiftly turning off the vibrator and sat there staring quietly at him. "So are you going to leave or just stand there staring at me like a creep." Part of Kira didn't want him to leave, little did he know he was the one in my recent dream.

Jesse continued to just stand there staring at his sister and Kira stared back, looking down she noticed a bulge forming under his briefs. "I..." he started but stopped not seeming to know how to continue embarrassed.

Kira now felt her heart rate quicken, "What? what is it?" she whispered, he seemed tongue-tied unable answer as she slowly leaned up on her knees and moved towards Jesse at the edge of the bed. The cloud of passion still fresh in her mind.

She rested her palms against Jesse's bare chest; he was so warm under Kira's fingertips. She looked up at his face as his arms came around and encircled her. "This is wrong," Kira whispered.

Without missing a beat, Jesse whispered back "I know" and then he kissed her.

Kira's whole body came alive in that one kiss, the feeling of euphoria at engaging in something sinful crept up on her, quickening her roused breath. She felt awakened and aberrant at the same time.

Slowly Jesse pushed back against her, and Kira fell back on her butt, he crawled over her and kept kissing his sister, only stopping to kiss down Kira's neck, sucking on the flesh of her collar-bone.

Jesse's hands pulled the sheet off Kira's body and out from between them. He leaned back on his knees to look at her.

"See something you like?" Kira teased.

"I see one of my best fantasies lying in front of me." his tone was burning and his eyes full of longing. Suddenly Kira realized she might not have been the only one with such scorching vivid dreams that night.

Kira reached up and jerked him back on to her. The girl's nails racking against his arms and Kira felt Jesse's hands slide up her rib cage before stopping on her breast, pulling on her nipples.

She moaned into Jesse's very mouth; he put his weight on Kira, pressing his cock down on her pussy, only his boxers blocking his entrance. Both teens gasped at the feeling of his hardness and Kira's wetness.

"Please..." the girl panted. They had just begun, but Kira was already soaking wet and ready for him. "Shhh..." Jesse whispered kissing his sister's lips keenly.

"I've wanted this for too long to go fast." Jesse sighed into the right side of her neck.

Jesse continued his path down Kira's neck and her breast, capturing one breast with his hand and putting her nipple in his mouth. The feeling of his teeth as they gently grazed her nipple sent shock waves directly to Kira's trembling core. She could now feel my pussy clenching, begging to be filled.

His other eager hand slid down Kira's stomach and danced around the edges of her pubic bone. Tugging on the landing strip of hair, she had left there.

Kira pressed her hips up into his hand, silently begging for more. Between Jesse's mouth and his teasing hand, Kira thought she was going to pass out from how awesome it feels. Her breathing was loud, while the moans she made even louder.

Finally, his finger slipped between Kira's folds and into the slick wet heat of her entrance. Kira's moan was almost alarming it was so gaudy, pure pleasure radiated throughout the girl's body. She never imagined sex felt this good before.

"Please Jesse please," Kira begged. "I need you inside me."

Jesse looked up from her breast and smiled against her left nipple. He then inserted two fingers deep into Kira's pussy and pressed his thumb against her clit, giving it a hard flick.

Electric delight and heat poured throughout Kira's body, her back arching upward and into him. Jesse kept pushing his fingers in and out as her orgasm overcame the girl, making the ecstasy hit much harder.

After the shock waves had subsided, he slowed his fingers before pulling them out.

Jesse then immediately leaned back and puts the fingers he used into his mouth. He licked Kira's juices off his fingers and then slid down and laid between her legs kissing her thigh.

"Wait, what're you doing now?" Kira's head was still spinning from the elation; She felt like any more explosive pleasure will surely make her pass out.

"Just relax," Jesse smiled at her and then very slowly licked from the bottom of Kira's pussy to her clitoris making her hips buck up.

His slightly muscular forearm moved up and laid across Kira's belly thrusting her down. She melted against his invading tongue, while he continued to lap up and down Kira's folds.

Kira moaned when she felt his fingers press against her throbbing pussy, swollen from the rapturous orgasm. Jesse plunged one finger in and started to suckle on her clit. Soon the heat returned to her hole and she giggled feeling her muscles tighten.

"I'm gonna cum again." Kira panted, straining to buck her hips forward but only to be pressed down again. Suddenly Jesse's tongue was gone, and the impending orgasm cooled. Startled, Kira looked down and saw him grin at her before lapping at her clit again.

Gradually the orgasm regained momentum and this time Kira felt a pressure against her asshole. A slight tickling sensation around the rim. She opened her eyes and looked down at Jesse and saw him looking directly at her. Kira's lips part and she sighed when feeling his pinky finger press inside of her. A new sensation unfamiliar to her tipped Kira over the edge, and her muscles tensed, and heat rippled through her erogenous zones.

Kira's vision blurred as she felt Jesse slip out of her asshole, her body rocking with sensations. She gasped upon feeling his warm body leave her side as he got off the bed. Her eyes open to observe Jesse bending over as he slipped off his boxer briefs.

For the first time, Kira saw her stepbrother's cock spring free.

As he stood upright, Kira saw how thick his cock is, and a decent length at least six or seven inches. His cock gleaming with precum all over his large head.

Kira staggered to her knees and approached him at the edge of the bed, very eagerly she reached out and grabbed his thick shaft with her hands. Feeling the velvety hardness as it twitched in her left hand. Jesse moaned and her hand slid up and down the first time. Kira tugged him back to bed with a firm grasp on his bulbous cock.

Once she had him lying down, Kira crawled between his legs and took his cock into her eager mouth. She had to taste him.

Jesse's cock tasted slightly salty as she lapped at the precum. One hand fondled his balls and the other continued to move up and down his shaft as her mouth followed. His cock so thick that her mouth barely fit around him.


End file.
